


Pain For Pleasure - Part Five

by lucy_hudson



Series: Pain for Pleasure [5]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Dr. Strange - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Dominant Benedict Cumberbatch, Drunk Benedict Cumberbatch, F/M, Fluff, Love, Masochism, NYC, Porn, Sadism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_hudson/pseuds/lucy_hudson
Summary: Ben confesses something to you in this chapter.





	Pain For Pleasure - Part Five

**Author's Note:**

> (y/f/d)= your favorite drink

It all seemed so surreal -- the two of you, lying there, totally naked, totally happy. It was comfortable, but it felt like a dream. Especially after what he just said to you. 

“What do you say, should we order up some room service?” His voice interrupted your thoughts.

“Definitely. I’m starving,” you replied, grabbing the menu off the nightstand.

He picked up the handset, dialed room service, and proceeded to order most of the menu before giving a polite “thank you” and hanging up. 

“Well then, I suppose I better get dressed before they get here. How does a drink sound?” He asked, pulling on his pants and pajama bottoms.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll take a (y/f/d), please,” you replied. 

He left the bedroom and went to the suite bar to make your drink. You hopped up and grabbed your lingerie. It was still clean -- you hadn’t worn it for more than an hour before it was taken off. Pain ripped through your body as you slipped your panties over the marks on your thighs and hooked your bra over the welts on your back. Once you were dressed in your lingerie and the pain subsided, you pulled the hotel robe on just in case. You weren’t too keen on the hotel staff seeing you in less than that. Besides, it was so fluffy and soft. You briefly wondered to yourself if you could purchase one like it or just steal it. Maybe Ben wouldn’t notice if it was charged to his card?

Ben came back in the bedroom with your drink, handing it to you as you sat upright on the bed. He seemed displeased with the fact that you weren’t naked. 

“What’s that thing doing on you again? I liked it so much better on the floor,” he said.

“Room service is coming, so I thought I better put something on,” you responded with a shrug.

“Fine, I guess. I can always take it off you as soon as they leave,” he teased.

You smiled, shook your head, and sipped your drink. The toys were still on the desk. You got up and walked over to look at them. There was the cuffs, blindfold, and riding crop that you were already familiar with as well as a few other items. You picked up a flogger and ran your fingers through the tassels. Ben walked up behind you as you looked through the case. He pulled your hair to the side and lightly kissed your neck, sending chills down your spine.

“Have you used one of those before?” He asked.

“I haven’t. Is it like the riding crop?” You were curious. It looked like something you’d like.

“It’s different. It depends on how you use it. Maybe I’ll show you later,” he growled in your ear.

“Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep,” you smiled and looked back at him. 

You placed your drink on the desk and turned to face him. He held your face in his hands and kissed your forehead. 

There was a knock on the door, signaling room service had arrived. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said as he headed out of the bedroom to answer the door. 

He came back with a smile and the room service cart full of food. The two of you sat on the edge of the bed and sampled everything he ordered. You talked, laughed, and both went through four or five more drinks each. By the time you finished, you were both a little more than tipsy. 

When you looked over at him, you saw it again. That look. It was so full of something you could not identify. It immediately made you feel vulnerable, like you were naked in a crowd. 

The alcohol apparently helped him drop his defenses, because it was all so much more intense now. He wanted you. He looked from your eyes to your lips and back to your eyes again. You could see his chest rising and falling at a quickening pace. Would he be violent or kind? You couldn’t tell which direction he was going. The uncertainty excited you, and you began to tremble in anticipation. 

Ben gently pulled your face closer to his and leaned in to kiss you. Before your lips touched, he paused and looked into your eyes.

“I’m worried I might be in love with you,” he said breathlessly. 

“I think I might be in love with you too,” you confessed.

As the words still hung in the air, he kissed you. Hard. It was deep, slow, and passionate. You tasted his tongue and sucked on his bottom lip. He moved you backward onto the pillows and was on you in an instant. His hands traveled down your robe, untying the belt and shoving it open. You ran your hands over his chest and down his abs slowly, taking it all in again as if it were the first time you were seeing him. Slipping your fingers under the waistband of his pajama bottoms and pants, you pulled them down and he shook them off.

He kissed you again, but only briefly. He kissed your cheek, your jaw, your neck, making his way down your body. You were warm all over, unable to tell if it was because of him, the alcohol, or a mixture of both. When he reached your panties, he slid them down your legs and threw them onto the floor. He sat you up in bed, sliding the robe off your shoulders, and reached to unhook your bra. You cried out as his fingertips made contact with the wounds he had inflicted earlier. He growled in satisfaction and tossed your bra aside.

Ben stepped onto the floor and pulled you up with him. The room spun around you a bit as he violently shoved you against the wall. Pain ripped across the entire back of you and took your breath away. His large hands slid from your hips downward and lifted you. It all became a bit of a blur. You felt both the pleasure of him repeatedly thrusting into you and the pain of your wounds caused by the friction of the wall exploding in your head. Your hands were tangled in his hair. He was breathing heavily against the curve of your neck and tightly gripping your ass and thighs. You were obviously lost in drunken ecstasy, made evident by the sounds erupting from both you and him.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK,” he screamed as he was nearing his climax. 

You were already seeing stars when you felt his release. He tried to catch his breath as he held you against the wall, and you wilted against him. 

“Oh...my god. Ben,” you weakly moaned as he carried you back to the bed. 

Time seemed to fade in and out as he put you down. You could hear the bathwater running and opened your eyes to see Ben carrying freshly made drinks into the bathroom. When you thought your legs were strong enough again, you lazily made your way to him. He was in the bathtub and motioned you over. Your drinks were on a table beside the tub. The water was the perfect temperature as you climbed in and laid back against him.


End file.
